When in Love
by KairiR5
Summary: ...Because people lack common sense and are prone to do stupid and idiotic things, when in love. Auslly, two-Shot. Fluff, Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** ...Because people lack common sense and are prone to do stupid and idiotic things, when in love. Auslly. Fluff, Humor.

**A/N: **So I was with my friends the other day, and one of my friends inspired me to write this one-shot... It's about her love life (she has a crush on my other friend fore what's been the longest time ever – 9 years... since elementary – and she told me that she would do anything for him to like her back. Needless to say, she's been my inspiration for this quick one-shot.). Quick. Cute. Humorous. And all based on my friend's love life... (Quite a long one-shot, if I say so myself... :D I spent the last five days typing this up...)

I was actually contemplating on whether or not to post this one-shot in August (My B-Day month!), but you guys were so awesome with the reviews (100! Isn't that awesome! Heck to the yesss!) for_ 'Chasing Yesterday'_, so I was like, 'what the heck? I'm posting it!' So this is dedicated to my reviewers on _'Chasing Yesterday'_.

Oh! If I get 15 reviews – at least – I'll add a bonus chapter, or two. FYI, all these events happen at random intervals in a random month that shall not be named, because I honestly don't know what month it should be...

**Warnings**: OOC, Not beta'd, light swearing, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Austin & Ally belong to Disney Channel... If I owned either Disney or A&A...

* * *

When in Love...

_One-Shot_

By KairiR5

* * *

_...You know you're in a tough situation when a guy attempts to confess to his crush, the girl, his crush, is obvious to his feelings, the guy's best friend (attempts) to give advice on his friend's love life, and the girl's best friend meddles around..._

:::

**1.**

"Dez... I'm not sure. You think she would notice, and say something?"

"Oh, defiantly, dude! Why not try it out?"

He sighed. "Okay. Let's go with your plan."

:::

"Hi Ally," a familiar voice echoed from the entrance of the store. Ally turned her head to face and greet him, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Aus – whoa! What the – ?"

And then her mouth hung open in wonder as the sight that greeted her rendered her speechless.

(Briefly, she feared, at the back of her mind, that if she continued to let her mouth hang open like that, as wide as it was at the moment, flies, or any other insects for the matter, would find a permanent home in her mouth.)

It was Austin Moon, her partner and best friend, who shocked the hell out of her. (But, to be honest, ever since he had spiraled into her life, he (and Dez) was (were) the one(s) who normally shocked and turned her whole world upside down, like he was doing at the moment.)

He, Austin Moon, was dressed normally as he would dress, except for one crucial thing (He was wearing his trademark jeans with rips in it, and a T-shirt, as well some converses... but the T-shirt he had on threw her off.).

But that wasn't everything!

The fact that he was clad in a light blue T-shirt with the words, in bold white, 'CLOUD WATCHERS (CLUB)', plastered in the front of the shirt, shocked the living daylights out of her.

Cloudwatching. Club.

The cloudwatching club!

The same club in which he insulted a few days prior, insisting that it was "lame" and "boring."

Like...

"What the heck?"

"What the hell?" (Or maybe even, "What the fuck?" (Even though she rarely swears; but this is one exception.))

Ally blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the image presented in front of her – one, which she though was a mirage.

She clamped her mouth shut, tightly, and he grinned, hoping that her reaction was a positive one.

She turned her back on him for a split second, and shut her eyes, before turning back around to face him and fluttering her eyes open.

He looked the same.

...But the T-shirt was still there – mocking her, even.

She stole another glance at him, continually doing a double take.

Was he sick? He looked normal.

Was he going insane? He looked perfectly sane – without the T-shirt, of course.

Was this a prank? Everything looked as any other average day.

Was this Austin? He looked like himself, unless he had a twin brother who she had never been informed of.

She cleared her throat, hoping to prevent him from noticing her excessive amount of ogling (Too late – the minute he entered the store, he knew she would be staring, and gaping, at his appearance. It was a given fact, of course.), and grinned nervously.

"Uh... Austin?" He looked curious.

"Yup?" She took a step back, involuntarily, at his strange behavior.

"Are you..." she cleared her throat once more. "Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow, amusement dancing in his eyes, and in his facial expression.

"Never better, why?" She eyed him wearily.

"Nothing..."

"If it's about the T-shirt..." the blond trailed off. "I just wanted to wear it for the heck of it."

"Um... okay?" she said. "I mean, it's your choice to wear what you wish, and I can't dictate it – and who said I would dictate your clothing? – but I just didn't peg you as the type to – "

"I did this for you," he blurted out of the blue, cutting her off altogether; not giving her the chance to finish what she wanted to say.

"For me?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah," he confirmed. She looked at him appreciatively.

"Thank, Austin," she murmured, despite not knowing the reason for such antics, because it was thoughtful that he did that for her. It touched her heart tremendously.

"I'll come to one of your meetings today," he offered, changing the subject abruptly.

"Oh!" All the sudden, Ally had this look on her face like everything in the world was revealed to her. "Is that why would wore that?" she exclaimed, excitement tinting her voice, so much that it was almost tangible. He looked briefly confused, but nodded in response.

Ally laughed.

"There's no meeting today, silly! You can change into something else – meaning, you can take the T-shirt off. It's not needed until the scheduled meeting date. Maybe next time you can come, if you remember, of course," she joked.

He opened his mouth to protest. "Ally, no – " She raised an eyebrow. "That's not the point! The reason why! I'm not wearing this because I want to go to a cloudwat-"

"Then why are you wearing it, then?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm wearing this because – "He shut his eyes in frustration, and began to ruff his dirty blond hair in aggravation. He turned his back on her, and paced back and forth. He abruptly stopped and took a deep breath, preparing himself for her reaction, ignoring his surroundings, but Ally. " – because I like you, a lot." He finally confessed. He turned around and squeezed his eyes shut to anticipate her reaction. He stayed silent for a moment to let the information soak in. When he heard no response from her for a minute or so, he began to panic internally.

What if Ally didn't like him that way?

What if he just jeopardized their relationship by revealing his forbidden feelings?

DAMN IT! (He thought about covering up his feelings by playing it off as a joke or something...)

He decided to take a chance and look her in the eye. He slowly opened his eyes and was faced with the counter, with no one behind it.

Ally wasn't in front of him!

She didn't hear him confess and spill his guts! She was too buys helping an old lady.

As if she heard his thoughts, the songwriter turned around and sent him an apologetic expression. "Sorry," she mouthed. "Tell me later! She needed help, so I had to; it's my shift... you know..."

Austin sighed and hung his head in failure.

...

**Attempt #1:** Failure.

* * *

**2.**

"Okay, so last time didn't go exactly as planned..."

"You betcha..." he supplied in a monotone voice.

"But it wasn't entirely my fault," he declared. The blond raised an eyebrow.

"So it's my fault now?"

"Uh huh! If you hadn't told her out straight that you did that for her – that you wore that T-shirt for her – it's not my fault! You didn't carry it out properly." He sighed, admitting defeat.

"I guess you're right... it is my fault... kinda..."

"But have not fear! I got another plan!" he whispered the plan in his best friend's ear.

"Dez... I don't know about this..." he muttered. "Ally doesn't seem like the type of girl who – "

"Issues, issues." He rolled his eyes, muttering something about maybe taking someone else's advice... "Austin, Austin, Austin," the red head mimed. The musician quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Girls love these! Any type! They think it's romantic, especially when given to them by a guy, and especially by their crush." The blond immediately added his two cents into the conversation.

"How do you know she has a cru-?"

"I don't."

"But then why did you – ?"

"I'm just saying," he shrugged. The blond gave the red head a blank look, disbelief coloring his expression. "But, by the end of this attempt, you will know if she has a crush on you with her expression."

"How would I know if she – ?"

"When the time comes, you'll see, Austin. You'll see."

"...Okay... But wait. What if she's all-"

"No 'buts' and 'what ifs!' Just give this a try! It's the thought that counts. The thoughts!"

"I guess your right..."

"Go, go, then!"

:::

Ally yawned. She just woke up from a nap with the loud noises banging on her front door. Today was her day off, her break, from the store today, that she only gets twice in a week, and she plans on using it wisely (by getting her beauty sleep, and other necessities).

She stretched and sleepily walked down the staircase of her house to get to the front door, to which knocks were coming from, loudly.

She had heard the knocks on the front door, all the way from her room on the second floor. She raised an eyebrow. Who would be looking for her at five in the afternoon?

Ah... Austin, Dez, and or Trish – only three of them would go finding her at this time.

Only them.

'_Ringing the doorbell would have been sufficient enough, though, instead of banging on the front door like there's no tomorrow' _she thought briefly.

Hushed whispers came from the other side of the door, but she could not depicter the words, or who it was. But she recognized the voices slightly.

She looked through the peephole and saw Austin and Dez from the other side. Austin was holding something in his hands, but her obscured it by putting it behind his back.

Now she was extremely curious to what it was... after all, who knew what the two of them would bring with them (Dez always had strange stuff in his backpack, and Austin was just a mystery sometimes... so she was mildly curious as to what it was. (_'Curiosity killed the cat,' _she let the thought pass through her mind.)).

Ally unlocked the lock, and opened the front door to let them in.

"Hey guys!" she greeted, happily, despite being awake for less than ten minutes.

"Hi Ally!" Dez murmured enthusiastically.

"Hi," Austin saluted. She rolled her eyes at his behavior and raised an eyebrow, but excused it for his usual antics.

"What brings you guys here?" Austin opened his mouth to explain, but then he shut it when no sound came out, due to the fact that he didn't know what to say for a beginning. (Maybe that was how one acted around their crushes, he contemplated.)

So, instead, Dez but in and supplied the necessary information the brunette was looking for.

"Austin wanted to give you something." The blond was torn between thanking the redhead profusely, and shouting (and maybe punch him) at him for putting him out in the spotlight like that.

The songwriter looked at him in surprise, before sneezing once.

"Sorry, I feeling a little cold." She gave him an encouraging smile, and he grinned goofily.

Austin smiled and waved it off. He brought the object from behind his back, and thrusted them at her, right in front of her face. She sneezed again at the sudden whoosh of air that had assaulted her.

"Flowers?" she coughed, sounding alarmed.

"Yeah," he mumbled shyly. "I thought that maybe you would like them... I mean, girls like flowers, and you're a girl, so I assumed you did, too, and so I brought you this." His eyes shut halfway while telling her this. Dez grinned and nodded at Austin's sentimental gift and statement.

The blond slowly peeked an eye open. He gave a sheepish smile. He turned towards his best friend, and asked with his eyes if he did fine, and Dez nodded.

He gave his bestfriend a high-five, and then they did their trademark handshake.

Ally began protesting.

She coughed.

"Aus-" Sneeze. "-tin." Sneeze. He raised an eyebrow. Was there as reason why she was sneezing and coughing so much?

"Huh?" Her eyes got watery.

"Call...Trish..."

"What?" What the hell? "Why?" He was confused all the sudden. He looked to Dez for guidance, but he only shook his head and shrugged.

"I'm – " Sneeze. " – aller-" Cough. "-gic to –" Cough and sneeze. " – flow-" Sneeze. "-ers." He began to think slowly to himself, piecing together her words, when it hit him.

His eyes widened.

WHAT?

His gaze immediately snapped to Dez, who was avoiding eye contact, with an accusing glare.

"Dez! You said she wasn't allergic!"

"Not exactly... I actually said, 'No 'buts' and 'what ifs!' Just give this a try!'" the red head defended. The blond threw his hands up in frustration, forgetting Ally's allergic reaction.

The brunette gingerly placed the flowers on the sofa and began gesticulating with her hands to call Trish, or her dad. She moved away from the flowers, to a new location, so that the pollen wouldn't reach her, and promptly began sneezing, as well as coughing.

"Call... T-Trish..." she weakly pleaded. Her voice was hoarse from the allergic reaction upon contact with pollen. He looked horrified. He nodded simultaneously, and his shoulders slumped.

"Sorry Ally!" He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Trish's number. She made a noise at the back of her throat, indicating her response, and she waved it off, nonchalantly, as if her allergic reaction to the flowers weren't a big deal (as if someone thrusted flowers at her everyday.).

He sighed and went off to call Trish.

...

**Attempt #2:** Failure.

* * *

**3.  
**

"Dez. Are you serious?"

"Yes! I am totally, 100% serious! Think about it! Imagine Ally kissing you after you present it to her! Girls will go nuts if they knew what you were going to do for Ally!"

"But you know I am with s-"

"Hey! You'll get past that! All you really need to do is follow your heart! And then you'll be awesome!"

"Easy for you to say," he muttered.

:::

Ally smiled at the sight of Austin, with his guitar.

"Hey Austin!"

"Hi Ally," he greeted. She was talking a walk on her break around the mall, instead of being coped inside of the store. She had half an hour more of her lunch break before she had to head back, so she decided to talk to Austin to pass the time.

"I'm on my lunch break at the moment, and it ends in half an hour... So, you wanna work on a new song later today? I have some great new ideas in my songbook!" she proposed, and he grimaced at the mention of writing songs.

"About that..." he trailed off. His eyes wandered around, trying to took for help.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing that something was off with him. He just smiled. He showed her the guitar that he had on his shoulders – the one that he brought from his house.

"Nothing. I just... I wrote a song." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You did?" the songwriter exclaimed. "This is amazing! If you learn how to write songs, you won't need me anymore."

"Absolutely not," he immediately objected. "I need you – always. Whether as a songwriter or a friend – I need you." A grin spread across her pale face.

"Aww... thanks Austin. I need you, too." His heart welled up at the one statement. He coughed, looking away for a split second.

"Besides," he murmured, "You haven't listened to it, yet, so you can't say that I'm good... I mean... I don't know if it's good... and I wanted you to hear it... to tell me if it's good... you know..." he mumbled. She gave him a huge grin.

"Of course! But," an all-knowing smile lit her face, "I wanna know... Who did you write to for? What for? Who for?"

"...A special girl," the blond muttered. He tried to avoid this whole conversation, but she was interrogating him for God's sake! Oh look. Now she had this mischievous look in her eyes again.

"Is it Cassidy again? Or is it a new girl?"

"She's perfection at it's peak, compared to Cassidy," he announced, sidetracked by Ally's beauty, not knowing what he said – or not being able to control the words coming out of his mouth.

Her eyes sparkled in amusement. "Oh? Who is she? Do I know her?" She grinned playfully. "I never though it was possible for someone to be more beautiful than Cassidy. You said she was the prettiest and perfect girl you've ever laid eyes on. I quote, 'Cassidy's talented, beautiful, and has a great personality.'" Ally laughed, jokingly.

"Yes, you know her alright," he breathed, capturing his partner's beauty with his eyes. _'You're that girl, in fact. You know yourself the best, afterall.'_ "I was probably lying back then, because she's not the most talented, most beautiful, and has the best personality in the world." He looked her in the eyes. "You are – " he sputtered.

He had just blurted something like that out nonchalantly, without thought!

Damn it!

He was too busy captivated by her beauty that he hadn't realized what he said before it was too late.

"I mean... you're... you're... I mean..."

"What? Me?" she reiterated, taken aback.

"Y-yes... I mean... If you want it to... if you don't... it's not for you... I mean..." he stopped abruptly at the sound of her laughter.

What's so funny? Okay... so he knows he's acting funny, but a little encouragement would be nice. You know, to get him through his confession.

She finally stopped laughing and apologized.

"Sorry, sorry. It's... it's just too funny seeing you – Austin Moon – be embarrassed and flustered about me – Ally Dawson. I mean, it's such a rare sight to see Austin Moon flustered over something; he's usually so calm and collected, and "chill." I mean, we're great friends, right? There's no need to be afraid." He nodded briefly. He cleared his throat and attempted to confess again.

"It's you," he confirmed, feeling valiant for a moment.

She smiled.

"I wrote this song for you."

"Can you play it?" she asked, without asking for the reason why, he noticed, but didn't think too much about it. Austin gave a silent nod.

He cleared his throat and prepared singing.

"_I wrote this song because you're special to me._

_I tried my best, but this is what I get._

_I hope you don't mind that it's longer than a line,_

_But I want you to know that you're no ordinary girl._

"_You make me smile,_

_and you're like bile because you make my feel like throwing up._

_And you make me nauseous,_

_but there's no need to be cautious._

"_You make me weak,_

_but you're not a freak,_

'_Cause you're unique...?" _**(1.)**

The blond singer enounced his words slowly, and stopped singing, with an unsure tone in his voice.

Ally had this strange expression on her face – looking like she was half torn between laughing and grimacing at the song's lyrics.

He cursed inwardly.

He had started the song with a strong voice, but ended the song weak and clumsily – and not to mention horrible! What was he thinking when he was writing this song?

Oh yeah... He was following Dez's advice: _"All you really need to do is follow your heart! And then you'll be awesome!"_

Hell no.

He was worse than he ever thought was possible.

Follow your damn heart: Like hell no!

Oh. Never follow advice like that if you're a terrible songwriter – that's why he had Ally – that was her job.

Ally finally spoke up, "That was..." she stopped, and covered her mouth with a hand, stifling a giggle that threatened to escape her mouth. "...very unique... I both intrigued, and grossed out."

"Is that a good thing?" he muttered, feeling slightly dejected. The brunette laughed.

"Depends on how you look at it." She smiled.

"Yeah... but Ally..."

"Huh?" She looked at her watch, nodding as he talked.

"There's a reason why I wrote this song... I mean, I did it for you... but I had a valid reason..."

"It's for our friendship?"

"No, no. I did this because-" She immediately interrupted him; her eyes wide with worry.

"Holy crap!"

Austin looked alarmed. What? What happened?

"Sorry Austin! My break's over! My dad will kill me if he knew I was late for my shift at Sonic Boom!"

"Wait – !"

"I got to go! Sorry!" she began jogging away.

"Ally! Wait!"

"Tell me later!" she called over her shoulder, giving him a wave over her shoulder as she departed.

He stood there, feeling slightly rejected, even without confessing his feelings.

He sighed and muttered to himself, dejected.

...

**Attempt #3:** Failure.

* * *

**4.**

"Dez... I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"You know I hate watching them."

"Hey – they're awesome! They're emotional, romantic, and stuff."

"...And? You're point is?"

"You're a romance at heart."

"Not when matters concerns Ally."

"Girls love them, so if you try, she'll be all over you." He sighed in resignment.

"Ok. Fine. I'll try it."

"That's the spirit, buddy! And who knows, maybe you'll like it."

"Dez..." he warned in a threatening tone.

"Oh... sorry."

:::

Ally sighed.

Austin raised an eyebrow from his spot beside her on the piano bench.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't write this song."

"Why not?"

"I need inspiration."

"...from?" She turned around to face him.

"I'm going to be free this afternoon..." His heart accelerated.

Did that mean she wanted to go on a date with him?

Was this her subtly way of asking him out?

If yes: Hell yes!

"I'll come with you," Austin blurted out, without any thought of his consequences.

"...and Trish and I were supposed to watch the Vow, and Romeo + Juliet (1996), but she had to attend a family dinner," she continued. Her eyes were wide with excitement when she finished her statement. "You will?" He groaned quietly to himself.

"Yeah. Ally, I'll watch it with you."

"You will?" she reiterated, a bit bewildered by his willingness.

"Yeah." He cringed slightly at the thought of a chick flick, but nonetheless agreed wholeheartedly. After all, Dez suggested it, and he was (sometimes) right.

It's better to take chances then not take any at all.

"That's so nice, Austin!" she quickly enveloped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" His inside fluttered, and his heart picked up a pace. She let go and spun around, exclaiming, "Yay!", feeling very elated. Only to stop and turn to face him with a confused expression plastered on her pale face. "But, wait... I thought you hated click flicks..." she brought up.

He shrugged, hoping she wouldn't see through his façade. "I do, but you're a friend, and you're writing this song for me, so I thought I would help a friend out... Besides, you've done so much for me in the past year we've known each other, so I guess a small movie wouldn't hurt."

She 'aww-ed' and hugged him once more before bounding away with another 'yay!' escaping from her lips.

"Oh... yay!" he reiterated, with psuedo-enthusiasm. He slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Stupid chick flick," he muttered.

Oh, the things he did for Ally.

:::

"Aww... poor Romeo!"

"What a fight! The Montagues and the Capulets! What bitter feud!"

"Why are they so violent?"

"Aw! So romantic! They finally kissed!"

"Leonardo DiCaprio is such a hottie," she sighed dreamily. "If he were my age, I would so date him. Just look at his hair and his perfect facial features." (Austin inwardly growled and narrowed his eyes at this statement. (Damn it! He had perfect hair and a handsome face, if he would say so himself. His mom would say so, too!, he would like to add.))

"Oh!" Ally exclaimed, horrified. "Don't drink the poison, Romeo!" He groaned quietly.

"She's waking up! Look at her! No!"

"Poor Romeo! Poor Juliet!"

"So tragic!" He groaned louder.

'_Damn it. Why did I do this again? Oh yeah... my crush on Ally... and Dez's advice.' _

Oh.

What the hell was with girls and romance?

He hated watching chick flicks.

...Romeo + Juliet (1996) **(2.)**, The Vow, The Twilight Movies... oh fuck him.

After watching a chick flick marathon, he actually thought he might have understood why girls like them...

...Wrong. His dislike for chick flicks increased ten fold.

But, despite the chick flicks, he actually liked the night they spend together in the practice room.

He got to spend time with Ally – his crush, songwriter, and best friend – and he got to know her better. But, the best part of this whole ordeal was the fact that Ally was pressed up against him whenever there was something tragic that happened in a movie – like the death of Romeo and Juliet – or when Edward and Bella parted each other, for her safety.

When Romeo + Juliet (1996) finally ended, she sniffled, and shifted from her spot beside Austin. She brought he face out of his chest and spoke up,

"Hey, thanks Austin for watching with me."

"No problem," he murmured, drained. She got off of the couch and stretched her stiff muscles, which were stiff without use.

"So what do you want to do now?" He shrugged.

"I don't know..." She up on a thinking face, and his eyes softened at the look on her face; she was just too cute.

'_Now's a good time to confess, Austin!'_ his conscious alerted him. He pressed his lips into a thin line and sighed quietly. He cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"Austin?"

"Uh... Ally..."

"Hm?" She sent him a knowing smile.

"I... I watched these movies with you... because..." He swallowed. "I've felt this way for a long time... I-"

"Oh!" she exclaimed all the sudden, interrupting him. "I know what we should do!"

No, no!

Not again!

"Wait, Ally, I need to tell you that – "

"Let's watch Titanic! I'll get it in my house, really quick! Be right back!" Ally was muttering about something along the lines of, 'Leonardo DiCaprio is so sexy!', and 'Double hotness – no triple hotness! Robert Pattinson and Leonardo DiCaprio, twice! Triple hotness!' She exited the room before he could finish with a smile on her face.

"-I like you!" When he realized that she hadn't heard his confession, Austin slumped down into the couch and raked a hand through his hair. "Damn it," he grumbled.

Way to be romantic, Moon!

...

**Attempt #4: **Failure.

* * *

**5.**

"Dez... are you sure? This is a little... way out of proportion."

"Nah, nah! Austin, don't worry! I'm sure of this! Girls love these things!"

"But Ally's not the type of girl wh-"

"You don't know if you don't try..."

"Dez..." He sighed. "Fine."

:::

Ally sighed and shut the book she was reading, contently.

She wished a guy would do something romantic for her, like the protagonist's boyfriend did for her.

"Good morning, Ally!" announced a chirpy Austin. She smiled and waved.

"Hi!" She took in his appearance. He had his sleeves pushed up to his shoulders, so that his biceps were showing – and they were extremely muscular for a teenage boy – that's only sixteen years old **(3.)**.

She giggled.

"What's with the sleeves?" He grinned.

"I wanted to show you something..." She laughed. Ally scanned his appearance. It seemed to her as if he was acting a little silly this month. Every week, he seemed to get sillier and sillier by the second. He would often do silly things like watch a chick flick with her, write her a song, or even stare at her like she's the only one in the world (That's ridiculous!). Ally quickly thought to herself why he would be doing this silly shenanigan.

Ah yes. He's been working out, and he probably wanted to show off his muscles to her.

"What is it?" she played dumb, stifling a giggle that threatened to escape her mouth. He came closer, and her eyes caught sight of something red and black on his right bicep.

"I got a tattoo today," he declared.

"You got a _what_?" she asked in aspiration; her eyes were wide, making sure that her ears weren't deceiving her. He pulled the sleeve higher, and showed her the tattoo embarked on the skin of his arm.

It was a bright red heart, will her name – Ally – on it. She, however, wasn't exactly taking notice of the heart, or the fact that her name was in the heart, but instead, she was contemplating over the fact that he got a tattoo.

A. Tattoo.

"I got a tattoo, today," he restated his previous statement. "But don't worry, it's – "

"Austin!" Ally half-whispered, half-exclaimed. "Tattoos are dangerous! They're not good for you – neither your skin, nor your health!" she ranted, listing off the dangers of tattoos. He opened his mouth to object.

"I know, that's why – "

"And how did you get one in the first place?" she questioned. "You're only sixteen for crying out loud!" she chided. "The minimum age to get one is eighteen! And according to California Penal Code 653, every person who tattoos or offers to tattoo a person under the age of 18 years is guilty of a misdemeanor. **(4.)**"

He stared at her incredulously, with an expression that was expressing something along the lines of, _'What the fuck? How do you know that?' _

But she was Ally, and Ally was smart, so it was a given that she would know something like that. But, he expected someone like Dez to tell him that – because Dez was a really random teen, and you can never be sure what would fill his head and come out of his mouth.

Not to say Ally wasn't random – she was – it was just... strange... per say.

"Where did you get it?" she asked; her tone was sharp and right to the point.

"Ally, that's what I'm trying to get to! If you just let me finish what I'm saying then I can explain it to y-"

"Austin! I', going to get a doctor right this second to remove that!" the brunette told him, completely cutting him off; ignoring his previous statement of letting him finish. "The longer it stays on, the worse it is for your skin and health! Your skin would be damaged, and you're health would be morphed from healthy to sick! You could get cancer!"

"Ally – " he pleaded. The songwriter turned her back on him, and pulled out her cellphone, scrolling through her contacts.

"I'll be right back! Let me get my laptop real quick and search for some doctors around Miami that can remove tattoos!" she ran upstairs into the practice room, leaving him dumbfounded.

Bu-but!

It wasn't even a real tattoo! It was one of those fake tattoos that kids use – the ones that you put water on and place it on your skin for a couple of minutes, so it can imprint on your skin; that surface. It was one of those pseudo-tattoos that could be washed off in a couple of days, for crying out loud!

Austin frowned.

Thanks Dez!

...She didn't even comment on the fact that her name was plastered on his skin, too!

...

**Attempt #5:** Failure.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1.)** A failed attempt at writing a horrible song for Austin to sing for Ally for prompt #3... sorry about that. Yeah... it's my creation... written in less than 10 minutes, too... I tried my best to make something... unique for Austin to sing. I was partially inspired by Austin's bad song to Cassidy – the waitress in Diners & Daters. Yup. (You wanna listen to it? www . youtube watch ? v = husr4xt4abw&featuree = relmfu (take out the spaces!))

**(2.)** I don't know about you, but I consider Romeo + Juliet (1996) a chick flick... but I'm a chick, so it's cool. (Ah... the joys of being a teenage girl. No worries about being ridiculed for liking chick flicks. (Romance is awesome~) Dude. Leonardo DiCaprio's hot – in the movie, and in Titanic. Oh yeah. So is Robert Pattinson in Twilight. Ross Lynch. Oh damn. He's smoking. Whoops. Too much blabbering.)

**(3.)** Dude... look at Ross' biceps. Damn. They're smoking hot. Ross Lynch is super freakin sexy. I don't know what you think... but I think he's sexy.

**(4.)** I got this information off the internet! :D

All these prompts were inspired by everything around me... For those who were interested in where I got my inspiration...

_Prompt #1:_ A&A – Zaliens & Cloud Watchers

_Prompt #2:_ Allergy season (Not me. Thank God I don't have allergies. They're a freaking pain in the butt, so I heard (From my mom, cousins, and friends. :D); I doubt Laura Marano/Ally Dawson has allergies, but for the sake of this story... let's put it so...

_Prompt #3:_ A&A – Diners & Dater (Awesome episode, BTW!) – Austin's horrible song to Cassidy, more like it.

_Prompt #4:_ A&A – 'Not A Love Song' (Full Version); watching Romeo + Juliet (1996) in English class (awesome movie! And the fact that it's Ross' favorite movie... I wonder which version he likes better: the newer one, or the older one... Ironic how in my story Austin hates Romeo and Juliet, and Ross does. :D); Twilight (love that movie!)... other movies... I don't know about you, but it seems to me like most guys hate romances...

_Prompt #5:_ Riker Lynch's (Ross Lynch's older brother; warbler on Glee) fake tattoo during the R5WestCoastTour, my childhood with those tattoos...

You want another prompt or two added? Well, review! 15 reviews at the least, and there you have it, you'll get another chapter added – only one. I'm not going to continue it... it's a possible two-shot...

Epilogue for Chasing Yesterday should be up soon, by the end of this week, if not later.

Follow me on twitter for occasional updates and usual idiocy! My user is KairiR5! :)

Drop me a line? (: (I wanna hear you're thoughts; I enjoyed them a lot!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** ...Because people lack common sense and are prone to do stupid and idiotic things, when in love. Auslly. Fluff, Humor.

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you for the awesome reviews! :D As promised, here is the bonus chapter! It was originally supposed to have two prompts, but I added another... I decided to add three prompts, instead of one, because I meant to post this yesterday... only to run into some complications... I loved hearing your comments, and just for reviewing! Review?

**Warnings**: OOC, Not beta'd, light swearing, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Austin & Ally belong to Disney Channel... If I owned either Disney or A&A...

* * *

When in Love...

_Bonus Chapter_

By KairiR5

* * *

_...You know things don't go as planned... so just go with the flow, and it will all turn out fine, in the end..._

:::

**6.**

"Dez... This is, by far, the craziest thing you have suggested."

"Oh c'mon, Austin!" he complained. "When have I been wrong?"

"Oh... I don't know... the last five attempts to convey my feelings to Ally, which all failed, might I add..."

"Excluding those," the red head told him. The blond began naming off the times the red head has been wrong (which was a lot.),

"Let me see... Miss Suzy's commercial, with Ally falling into that giant bowl of soup... the booby trap that was supposed to be used to catch the mall thief, but you got stuck in it instead, and it took hours to pry you off of that giant "human" trap (mouse trap, what's the difference?)... reading Ally's songbook, which ended in me being sweaty and orange because she got revenge on me, with help from Trish... stealing Ally's songbook – "

"Okay, okay! I get it!" he quickly cut off, not wanting to hear any more nonsense about his past mistakes.

"You see?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know; I've been wrong, but I'm confident about this one!" he proclaimed. "I'm the _'Love Whisperer'_, after all!"

"Dez... that's just creepy." The red head rolled his eyes.

"Just go!" He sighed.

"Fine. Because you're my best friend... and I trust your judgment... sometimes..." He decided to ignore the last part about "sometimes...".

"That's the spirit!"

:::

Ally sighed; dreamily as she watched Dallas working from her spot at the table she sat down in the food court, on her lunch break.

'_He's so dreamy...~ His hair flops just the right way... he smells just like a fresh summer breeze... dark hair... kind eyes... and a great smile...'_ she contemplated, swooning at the sight of him.

Ally leaned an elbow on the table and placed her head on it, for a better view of Dallas.

An ominous shadow stood in front of her and blocked her view of her crush. She frowned and let her eyes wander up the body, scanning it, to see who was in her way.

"Excuse me, but I need to – Austin?" she gaped, upon locking eyes with her best friend.

His mouth quirked up slightly.

"Au-Austin?" she stuttered. He ran a tan hand through his hair and smirked.

"Yeah. That's me. Austin Moon."

"What happened?" she half exclaimed, half whispered. All thoughts about Dallas, prior to seeing Austin's appearance, flew out of her mind upon setting eyes with the singer.

Austin Moon.

He was clad in a leather jacket, and a tight white t-shirt, that that the two words, _'Rule Breaker,' _plastered in front of his shirt, on his chest. He was adorned in extremely tight dark black jeans, with several rips in it, showing off some skin, and dark black sneakers were on his feet.

But, she froze when her eyes met his face. His bright dirty blond hair was dyed black **(1.)**.

Black!

B.L.A.C.K.!

To be honest, Ally Dawson wasn't surprised, much, nowadays, due to Austin and Dez's antics, but this sight defiantly shocked the living daylights out of her.

"Au-Austin – " she stammered once again.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, oblivious to her inner turmoil, in favor of checking her out.

"Y-you... m-me... I-I..." The brunette swallowed loudly. "What happened to y-you?"

He raked his fingers through his dark hair, nonchalantly.

She hated the color of his hair!

She missed the sight of his bright blond hair, with flecks of dark brown hair mixed together – not just dark hair altogether. Dark blond with flecks of golden blond and brown suited him better than just black hair.

Why did he dye his hair?

"Nothing; I just decided to dye my hair, that's all," he told her, acting nonchalant, without any care in the world.

She frowned.

"Why? Is there a real reason why you won't tell me?" He grimaced.

"Nothing, Ally." She eyed him.

"Why'd you dye your hair?" she asked, still persistent as ever. "And why are you dressed like you're a bad boy or something?"

"Because I am a bad boy," Austin muttered, grimacing slightly. "And bad body don't have bright blond hair – blond hair in general – they normally have dark hair, black, to an extent." He didn't sound so convincing, with the grimacing and all, but he held himself together.

Ally stared at him incredulously.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she cried out, motioning with her hands to stop everything. "Bad boy?" The singer nodded. "What the heck Austin? You're not a bad boy!"

"Who says I'm not?"

"Well, for one, me," Ally challenged, holding her stance, "and, second of all, why a bad boy? You were... you yesterday! You were the perfectly normal Austin, with blond hair, and dressed like... you – Austin-like. You don't automatically become a bad boy over night. What happened?" He sighed, and slumped down on a chair next to Ally.

"Ally... okay." He stared at her deeply, hoping that she wouldn't laugh when he told her this. "There's this girl I like... and... I heard girls like the bad boy image, so I attempted to be a bad boy..." He furrowed his eyebrows. "And clearly that rumor is false because clearly you didn't fall for me when you saw that I became a bad boy..." he muttered, dejected.

Ally blinked.

"Oh! Austin!" she chided. "You don't need to become a bad boy for a girl to like you." She tapped her chin. "True, girls are attracted to that bad boy image, myself included. I mean, the tall, dark, handsome, troublemaker-" He coughed, signaling for her to go on with it, to which she blushed lightly. "- is attractive, but girls won't be drawn to that image that long. Bad boys get old after a while, but being yourself, Austin, the sweet, caring, considerate, compassionate, honest, and cute self is the best way to go, because girls, myself especially, like the honesty. Honest guys will always get the girls. And, to be honest, I don't like the bad boy image, much." Austin grinned goofily.

"Thanks, Ally... but you think I'm 'cute'?" Ally sent him a smile.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I was just giving you a pep talk to boost your ego; maybe I don't think you're cute, and I'm just saying that. You're choice. I'm neither confirming your question, or denying it."

"Ally," he whined. Ally grinned.

"Oh yeah... what was that about a 'girl I like'? Who is it?" He stared at her with a blank face.

All that time he was trying to be a 'bad boy', he forgot about his true intentions: to confess his feelings to Ally!

'_This is it! Confess!' _

"I...I..." Her eyes were trained on him, not making this whole situation any easier. "Ally... I..." He took a deep breath. "I li-"

"Austin!" she exclaimed, out of the blue. "We need to get that temporary hair dye out of your hair before it does something permanent. I like your natural dirty blond hair much more than this dark hair color." He gaped.

All his thoughts about confessing were erased from his mind.

"First on the list, soak your hair in water, and wash it out..." she said to herself, checking off her mental list with her fingers.

"Ally..." he addressed, weakly; his voice barely audible.

"Hm?"

"What if I said I used permanent hair dye...?"

WHAT?

...

**Attempt #6:** Failure

* * *

**7.**

"Austin, I think this is the best way to go."

"What way?"

"The way to confess to Ally, duh!"

"The best is to tackle the situation head on!"

"Meaning?"

"Try not to be subtle about your feelings! Make it obvious!"

"I'll try... but I'm getting pretty frustrated, with my failures..."

"Ah, me too, buddy."

:::

Austin and Ally were in the practice room, creating a new song for the next show.

"So, how was the song?" she asked, bashful. He smiled weakly.

"It was great, Ally." She tilted her head to the side, immediately noticing his dejecting and unusual mood.

"What's wrong, Austin?" He sighed.

"Well... remember when I said there's this girl I like?" Ally nodded.

"Yeah. You still haven't answered my question from a while back. Who is it?" Austin stared at her with a blank expression.

'_It's now or never.'_

"It's you."

"Me?" the brunette asked, confused as hell. "Huh?"

"I... I... I li-like you," he stammered, hating how he was acting so weak and how he lost his cool when he's usually the calm and collected one.

"I like you too," Ally answered, automatically; getting the wrong idea, think that it was a joke.

"No, Ally... it's not like that." The songwriter raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is it?"

"I like-li-"

"Ally!" a female voice exclaimed, angrily, bounding up the stairs and into the practice room with anger coloring her voice.

"Trish?" The Latina girl huffed. "What happened?" Ally got off her seat on the bench and got to her best friend's side, trying to pry information out of her. Austin was forgotten on the bench beside the piano, in favor or comforting the shorter girl.

"That redheaded demon, weasel, bozo, jerk-" Trish ranted, getting angrier by the second. From that statement, Austin and Ally concluded that it had something to do with Dez.

"What happened?" she interrupted. The Latina girl dragged Ally out of the room, not wanting Austin to hear what she was going to say about his best friend.

Ally threw an apologetic glance over her shoulder.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

"That redheaded demon passed by me when I was working at – " Trish's voice echoed as they left the room. He slumped, hunched back when she left the room with the other girl.

He knew Ally had to comfort and calm Trish down, but what the hell?

Every time he tried to confess, there would be something that got in his way.

Time after time, damn it!

...

**Attempt #7:** Failure.

* * *

**8.**

Ally leaned against the counter as she wrote in her songbook, while there were no customers around.

_June 19, 20XX_

_Austin's been acting strange lately. _

_Maybe it's just me... who noticed it. _

_But, he's been acting strange... stranger than usual, that is..._

_I overheard him talking to Dez about ways to confess his feelings to a girl._

_And he's been acting strange._

She smiled to herself, thing about his past stunts.

Cloudwatching club... flowers... song... chick flick... tattoo... bad boy... and trying to outright confess... And every time, he failed.

"Ally," Trish bounded into the room, happy. Ally put down her songbook and closed it shut, so that no one could see what she wrote in it.

"Hi Trish!" she greeted with enthusiasm.

"Where are Austin and that redheaded demon?"

"I don't know... probably scheming or something." They stayed silent for a moment, before looking at one another and grinning.

"Oh, by the way, how was I yesterday? You think it was convincing?" the Latina asked, referring to the incident yesterday when she interrupted Ally and Austin's moment at the piano.

Ally smiled.

"Defiantly." The Latina laughed. Ally opened her songbook and wrote two words in it.

_I know. _

_He's not so secretive about his feelings, with him checking me out, and all._

_And, I like him, too._

...

**Attempt #8:** Success.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1.)** Honestly, I love Ross' hair color. I would absolutely die, hypothetically speaking, if he died his hair brunette or red, or any other color that isn't blond (Doesn't he dye his hair bleach blond, though?)...

_Prompt #6:_ Inspired by hetheillest's story, _'Like A Playboy'_, and Janzelle's _'How to Change A Bad Boy.'_ Awesome FF; you should read them, if you haven't yet. ;) And my grandma, who recently got her hair dyed... and I was a witness. :D

_Prompt #7:_ One of my future stories that I'm planning this minute, and Trish's antics. :D Oh, and in A&A, I feel like she knows they have feelings for each other, and she just... likes to mess around...

_Prompt #8:_ My cousin; she knows a lot of things, and girls. I don't know about you, but it seems to me like girls know a lot of things, especially when a guy likes them. You think so?

I'm trying to clear this up, because I think it would be confusion for you guys to understand: So, in prompt #8, the hardest prompt to write, Ally is basically saying that she knows that Austin's been crushing on her, and Trish knows to. Trish just liked to mess around a bit; Ally, a bit, too. :D And it was a success in prompt #8 because she knew Austin's feelings. :D

Epilogue for Chasing Yesterday should be up soon, next week; sorry. I've been just too busy this week. I meant to post this yesterday, but I didn't get the opportunity to... sorry. You think you can review?

Follow me on twitter for occasional updates and usual idiocy! My user is KairiR5! :)

Drop me a line?


End file.
